narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Debate de Batalhas/@comment-31081236-20170902175451/@comment-30795556-20171001002316
Rodrigo Ōtsutsuki escreveu: FeitanxD escreveu: querer comparar sakura com guy? Um pouco demais, a velocidade de sakura é maior que a de hinata, porém não é lá essas coisas, compara com hidan, compara com rock lee, guy, killer b, raikage, não chega a ser um grande merito dela Você não entendeu sequer o que eu quis dizer com isso. Eu utilizei o Gai como exemplo, porque ele é um usuário do Punho Forte que vence qualquer usuário do Punho Gentil. Foi um exemplo para demonstrar que não basta ser apenas counter, já que seu poder não for grande o suficiente, a vantagem não vai servir de nada. Preste mais atenção, eu jamais disse que Sakura é tão veloz quanto ele. Foi um baita erro de interpretação seu aqui. E você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer: guy é um acaso em exceção, apenas olhe pra força, a velocidade do cara, pode ser qualquer ser humano que ele vence FeitanxD escreveu: Se hinata conseguiu na 4 guerra mundial, acompanhar neji, acho que a velocidade dela é no minimo para acompanhar neji numa luta Não, ela só acompanhou porque ele teve que diminuir o próprio ritmo para sincronizar com ela. Isso acontece muito em técnicas colaborativas. Quando Naruto e Yamato combinam suas técnicas contra Kakuzu, Yamato comentou que teve que ajustar o poder dele para chegar no Naruto, ou seja, ele diminuiu o próprio poder para sincronizar com o do Uzumaki. é afirmado isso? Se é, não sabia, por favor poderia me tirar um print? FeitanxD escreveu: Chakra de hamura, o ser que selou o 10 caudas com o Onii-chan dele, po né, se isso não é grande até o rock lee tem mais chakra q hinata então Como eu disse, não adianta ter o chakra poderoso, se as suas habilidades e arsenal de técnicas for medíocre. Não vai servir de muita coisa. Madara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi e Obito, possuiam técnicas extremamente mortais, muito além das técnicas de Hinata. Eles possuíam poderes quase divinos, e com o chakra do Hagoromo, alguns deles despertaram Rinnegan, outros o Senjutsu do Rikudou, Gudoudama, Susanoo Perfeito,...todas técnicas overpowers que engrandeceram ainda mais graças a esse chakra. Agora aplica o chakra desse em Hinata. A coisa que mais poderia beneficiar ela, era despertar o Tenseigan. Fora isso, a única coisa que aumentou consideravelmente, foi o punho dos leões que ficou maior e imune aos efeitos do Tenseigan! De que adianta um chakra divino, se não despertou nada mortal nela? Isso concordo, porém falar que ela tem menos chakra que sakura é forçar, é um ser divino, de outro mundo, ele tem mais chakra doq qualquer ser humano por si só FeitanxD escreveu: Leões sugam chakra, descuidado da sakura e ela suga chakra do byakugou Sugam, mas precisam chegar perto da Sakura, e se ela chegar perto, já era. Sakura tem maior força bruta e maior velocidade que Hinata. A melhor chance da Hinata vencer aqui, é atacar de longo alcance, que é o ponto fraco dos usuários de Punho Forte. E qual é o melhor ataque da Hinata a longo alcance? Bloquear tenketsu. E o Byakugou burla isso. Não adianta tu contar com os leões, se Hinata não tem a habilidade nas pernas para uma luta de alta periculosidade. FeitanxD escreveu: Tu não faz diferente com a hinata também, nerfa ela ao maximo dizendo que sakura ganha com One punch, enquanto sakura não tem chances de encostar em hinata, e hinata tem pequenas chances de encostar na sakura Diz aí, onde que eu disse que Sakura vence Hinata com apenas um golpe. Até agora, eu estou rebatendo todas as alternativas que vocês inventam para a Hinata. E para piorar, são vocês que estão falando que Hinata vence de Sakura, sendo que a Hyuuga nunca demonstrou essa habilidade que vocês estão dizendo. Eu não estou nerfando a Hinata, estou retirando essa superestimação que vcs estão dando para ela, e a subestimação que vocês estão aplicando na Sakura. Eu digo, sim, sakura é superior a hinata, porém nenhuma das 2 encostam uma na outra, e ai entramos: Sakura tem 0% de encostar em hinata, e o byakugou, hinata tem 1%, leões pra sugar chakra + chakra de hamura (QUANTIDADE). Uma sakura pica X Hinata filme the last auge, os 2 a 80km, tu acha que os 2 vão ficar lado a lado? :v FeitanxD escreveu: obviamente chiyo só ganhou porq estava lá, sakura e chiyo eram 2 counter contra sasori, e ainda deu trabalho pra elas. Queria o que? São duas kunoichi que não possuem o estilo de luta voltado para a ofensiva. Chiyo é uma senhora quase indo para o caixão, equanto Sakura, é uma ninja que é voltada para o suporte médico, e mesmo assim, as duas conseguiram lidar contra um inimigo a nível Akatasuki de mortalidade alta. O que Hinata fez? Eu quis lhe passar a seguinte mensagem: enquanto sakura e chiyo, as 2 mesmo em seus auges, não encostariam no sasori, porém as vantagens dadas a ela, os estilos delas, acabaram dando VITÓRIA a elas. Entendeu agora? (Existe algum post ensinando a mexer no forum? como responder separadamente, botando links em palavras etc..)